Order of the Grey Dragon
' The Order of the Grey Dragon' is the dragon order that is responsible for the construction, upgrading, and other tasks involved in infrustructure and building projects. The Order of the Grey Dragon has gained fame through its quick and simple construction of many of the new structures that mark the new reign of Andrew Lovie including Hearthglen, and the port of Stormwind. This centralization is unpresadented in Europe and basically means that in order to build anything of any size or scale you are required to go through a Kingdom organization in the form of the Order of the Grey Dragon. The Order of the Grey Dragon organize themselves into locations called Lodges, of which are located all across the Kingdom of Lucerne with the largest called the Grand Lodge located in Lucerne Hold. The Order of the Grey Dragon organize themselves into locations called Lodges, of which are located all across the Kingdom of Lucerne with the largest called the Grand Lodge located in Lucerne Hold. The other Lodges are founded and located in the central part of their specific area of control, and this usually is coresponding with the largest town in the region, but their are lodges located in small villages or castles in some examples. The Organization is ruled ideologically by Andrew Lovie, who is the only one who can order a construction project, but in the actual running of each construction project the order itself and its heirchy are responsible. The Head of the Order was the leader of the order, and it was his responsibility to place the proper foreman in place, and to make sure that not only were projects were going on pace, but were exceeding estimates. This head of the Order in the form of Leonardo Mevinlo will then disignate to the leadership of the Order of the Grey Dragon of which is made up of a council of twelve Masons called the Grand Masters. Each of these Grand Masters will be responsible for the control of a certain geographical region, and they must staff themselves and control themselves from a location called a Lodge. History Founding Under Andrew's ideological belief that the Kingdom itself should centralize as many things as possible. For Andrew the most important steps towards this was first of all to nationalize. Andrew went about this project by going to a man that Carlisle Cullen believed to be one of the more brilliant members of the Kingdom in Leonardo Mevinlo. When Andrew spoke to Leonardo for almost two hours he came out of the situation with complete certainty that Leonardo would run this organization. Andrew met with the Shadow Council and the group decided on the level of financial support they would give for start up and once that number was done Andrew summoned Leonardo to Lucerne. When Leonardo arrived in Lucerne he was met at the gates by King Andrew, and Andrew offered him the chance to head the Order. Leonardo was completely in love with idea and said yes before Andrew had even finished asking. Leonardo Now in control of the Order of the Grey Dragon Leonardo went quickly to work buying out the equipment of the construction industry in Lucerne. Since he was sanctioned to do this by Andrew Lovie, the people involved were unable to reject the offer. While this could have caused some problems amongst these people, Andrew was very careful to make sure that everyone was moved into the ranks of the Order if they deserved such. Those without the skill for the Order, were quickly financially bought out and then much effort was placed on finding them new positions. Rebuild of Tree Hill Following the relief of Tree Hill it would be Leonardo that was placed under orders to basically rebuild Tree Hill, and for the project he was given basically complete autonomy to rebuild the city in the most fortified possible way. He would bring much of the Order of the Grey Dragon to the city and placed complete control over the construction on himself but he would bring in many of the most skilled of his burgeoning order in order to both assist, and to learn in probably the most autonomous environment they would have for most of their careers. Organization The Organization is ruled ideologically by Andrew Lovie, who is the only one who can order a construction project, but in the actual running of each construction project the order itself and its heirchy are responsible. Head of the Order The Head of the Order was the leader of the order, and it was his responsibility to place the proper foreman in place, and to make sure that not only were projects were going on pace, but were exceeding estimates. Leonardo Mevinlo See Also : Leonardo Mevinlo Leonardo Mevinlo is the son of Taenin, and Meiseses Mevinlo making him a former member of the Kingdom of Gondor, and following his arrival in Lucerne he became a member of House Mevinlo after his father founded the house. Leonardo has one sibling in the form of Mario Mevinlo who died during the Invasion of Westbridge, but before his death the two had been very close, and in fact Leonardo now makes little marks on most of his projects that reflect the sadness he feels over the death of his brother. Leonardo Mevinlo is the leader of the Order of the Grey Dragon, and is known as one of the most effective architects, and designers in the Kingdom of Lucerne, and perhaps Europe. Leonardo Mevinlo spent most of his life as a hired mind who did the bidding of the different Houses when they were looking for some kind of construction project. This type of work while keeping him busy, never truly stimulated his powerful mind, and led him to boredum. He was overjoyed with the direction that Andrew took the Kingdom, and is one of the most stalwart allies of the young King. This loyalty and skill were the reasons that he was placed in charge of the Order of the Grey Dragon and since then he has worked efficiantly on such projects as the rebuild of Tree Hill, and more recently he has become completely invested in the fortification of Westbridge in order to make sure that Andrew's plan for the north is successful. Constuction Foreman The responsibility of the construction Foreman was to be the eye's and ears of the Head of the order when it came to each construction project. The number of Foreman at each project depended on the size and scope of the project. For instance at the Tree Hill construction there were 9 Foreman that were at the site. Noteable Foreman Major operations Category:Dragon Order Category:Dragon Orders of Lucerne